Mystery Thief
by Ashla
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock arrive at Monosola at the wrong time. There's a thief about and they get caught up in trying to catch him. Why is Ash so tired lately? And being so secretive? Please R&R!
1. Part 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Mystery Thief   
By Ashla  
-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Note: Pokémon does not belong to me. Pokémon is copyrighted to Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc, etc.  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-Part One- 

In the darkness of the night, alarm bells rang and disrupted the quiet city of Monosola. Windows lit up as sleepers arose to peer out to try and see what was going on. 

Down a small, dark alleyway ran a silent figure, a pokémon by their side. The pokémon's sparkling eyes glanced around as the pair slipped from one alleyway to the next, engulfed by shadows. 

The light from an overhead lamppost shone down on the trainer as they sprinted past. Clad in black the person was almost impossible to see in the darkness. Their pants, top, gloves and jacket were pitch black to match the surrounding shadows. The only visible colour was their skin and a pair of deep brown eyes staring out from underneath a mask. 

The pokémon stayed more to the shadows but sometimes some yellow could be seen along with a little red as they neared a patch of light. 

Police sirens blared behind them and just as the squad cars rounded the corner, the two hid behind a dumpster and fell silent. They stayed there for fifteen minutes or so before they dared to utter a word. 

The person slid down and let out a deep sigh. "Well, we did it again boy. Nice work," the voice said. It was the voice of a teenage boy, around the age of fifteen or so. 

The pokémon remained silent and sat beside his trainer and closed his eyes as his trainer scratched behind his ear, just where he liked it. 

"Let's get going and sell these before the cops come back," muttered the teen as he produced a velvet pouch from his jacket pocket. He opened it and grinned at the sight of all those rare, solid gold pokémon coins. "We should get a nice amount for these right?" He looked to his pokémon, which nodded happily in return. "Then let's be off." 

They collected themselves and, after checking that the coast was clear, ran from their hiding spot towards the local 'Black Market' to sell their catch. 

* * * 

"YES! I'VE WON! I'M FINALLY A POKÉMON MASTER!" The cries of a fifteen-year-old teen rang over the battlefield. The boy ran forward and scooped up his tired Pikachu from the field and hugged him tight. "Thanks Pikachu!" 

"PikaPi," the pokémon mumbled weakly, smiling. 

His opponent, Gary Oak, returned his Arcanine and left the stadium in silence. 

"Ash!" 

Ash Ketchum turned around to see his dream girl, Misty Waterflower, running toward him. A grin spread across his face. He'd met this girl five years ago when he was just after turning ten and getting his pokémon licence. The redheaded, hot-tempered girl had been one reason why Ash had worked so hard to achieve his title. "Misty!" 

Suddenly Ash was swarmed with reporters. Cameras were flashing everywhere and Ash's vision was starting to go blurry, and he felt dizzy. 

"Ash Ketchum, what are you going to do now that you're the Greatest Pokémon Master of all time?" 

"Can I have your autograph?" 

"What's your secret?" 

"Can I have your autograph?" 

"How long have you been chasing your dream?" 

"Can I have your autograph?!" 

Ash's eyes darted around and he stuttered. "Emm... well..." Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the crowds towards the locker room where it was quiet. 

Ash sighed deeply as the metal doors of the room slammed shut and muffled the crowds outside. "Thanks for that." He turned around and looked into the faces of his two best friends. Misty and then there was Brock Slate. He was older then Ash, eighteen now, and had helped him through thick and thin during his journey. 

"Way to go Ash," Brock said as he slapped Ash on the back. 

Ash got slightly winded and coughed at the strength of the slap. Brock laughed and apologised. "It's okay Brock, you don't know your own strength," Ash laughed and looked at Misty. She was grinning proudly at him, which made Ash's heart skip a few beats. 

"I never thought I'd see the day. Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Master." She shook her head in slight disbelief. 

"Didn't you think I could do it?" Ash asked with a slightly hurt expression. 

"Of course I thought you could do it, I just can't believe that you did!" 

Ash smiled. "Thanks Mist. That means a lot coming from you." 

"Well just don't let it go to your head," Misty pointed out to him and crossed her arms. 

Brock grinned at the two and went towards Ash. "I'll take Pikachu to the Pokémon Center, Ash," he offered. 

"But Brock, I can do it myself." 

"Yeah, but Pikachu and your other pokémon need to get to the center right away and you can't go anywhere without those reporters on your tail." 

"Ohh yeah. Thanks Brock." Ash looked down at Pikachu. "I'll come and see you guys as soon as I can okay?" 

"Chu," Pikachu replied with a smile. 

Ash handed Pikachu and his other pokémon to Brock. 

"Alright, I'll talk to you guys later," Brock called over his shoulder as he snuck out of the locker room, through the back door. 

Ash flopped down on a bench and sighed heavily with relief. He lay down on the bench and took his cap off, dropping it on the floor. 

Misty shuffled on the spot, her eyes wandering around the room. This didn't go unnoticed. 

"Misty you alright? You look like you've got something on your mind." Ash pushed himself up and sat looking at her. 

"Well, actually I do. I need to tell you something really important Ash." Her voice was shaking, like she was nervous. 

Ash patted the bench next to him and she sat down. "What's up?" he asked. 

"Well, Ash, I've known you for five years now and I've always, well, liked you." Misty twisted the ends of her blue t-shirt in her hands. 

"I like you too Misty, I always have." 

"Well, the thing is, I don't like you anymore. In fact, I love you Ash Ketchum." She looked up, her aqua eyes locking with his deep brown ones. 

Ash smiled and took her hands in his. "I love you too Misty," he said gently as their faces neared each other. Closer and closer they got until Ash could feel her breath on his face. His heart was beating fast and they were just about to kiss when... 

"EW ASH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" 

* * * 

"Wha?" Ash's eyes shot open and he was face to face with Misty in the middle of their small campsite. He had one arm holding her chest firmly and one of his legs was halfway over her stomach. He took one look at Misty's expression and jumped up. "Whoa, hey Misty I'm sorry!" 

"You perv!" she yelled at him and sat up, pulling her sleeping bag across herself. "How many times to I have to tell you? Keep your hands and legs to yourself!" 

"Really Misty, I was dreaming! I didn't know that I was... you know." He motioned with his hands towards her. 

"Feeling me? Really Ash, that's one lame excuse! You've used it before." Misty quickly stood up and gathered her sleeping bag. "Remind me not to sleep near you again," she grumbled and walked to the other side of the camp. 

Ash sighed and lay down. _'A dream? Why is it always a dream?'_ he thought. This wasn't the first time he'd dreamt about Misty and woken up in an embarrassing situation. _'Why me? Like I need this after the night I've had.'_ He yawned, closed his eyes and soon drifted off into sleep again. 

* * * 

"Ash? Hey ASH!" 

"What now?" Ash grumbled as he sat up, wiping sleep from his eyes. 

"It's late. You getting up or what?" Brock asked. 

Ash looked around the campsite. Everything had already been packed up, except for Ash's stuff. "Alright, I'm up," he groaned as he got up and started packing. 

"Ash you're always so tired lately. You feeling aright? You're not sick or anything?" Brock pulled his backpack on and turned to Ash. 

"No I'm not sick." 

"HA! That's your opinion," Misty called over to them. 

Ash glared in her direction and turned away. _'What does she know?'_

* * * 

"Hey guys, not long now and we'll be in Monosola city," declared Brock while looking at his map. 

"Brock, you always say that and we don't get there for another hour!" Misty complained and sighed. The Togepi in her arms yawned and wiped its eyes. "Alright sweetie, time to go back into your ball." Misty took out a pokéball and returned the small egg pokémon, then clipped the ball back onto her belt. 

"But I'm sure of it this time," Brock looked back at her and smiled. "Trust me." 

"Brock, we'd be better off following a blind Slowpoke. Monosola city is this way," Ash told him while pointing in the opposite direction that they were heading. 

"And how would you know?" Misty snapped and turned her back to him. 

Ash grumbled. Misty was always like this after the incidents. _'Another five-star meal will sort this out,'_ he thought. 

"I just know, alright? You can go that way if you want but while you'll be still searching for the city, I'll be sitting in the Pokémon Center having a delicious meal," Ash snapped back. 

Pikachu looked up at his trainer and shook his head. _'Here they go again,'_ thought Pikachu and he sighed. 

"Ohh, 'you just know'. Well that's reassuring!" Misty spun around and glared at him. 

"Fine. Go that way then. Come on Pikachu." Ash turned on his heels and started in the direction he wanted to go with Pikachu in his wake. 

Brock walked over to Misty. "Come on, let's follow him. Maybe he does know the way." 

"He couldn't find a clown in a circus, even if it came over and slapped him in the face," she mumbled. The two of them followed behind Ash. "I just hope you're right Ketchum! For your sake!" 

"I am! We'll be there in five minutes tops." 

"I'm timing you," Misty told him and held up her pokégear. She started the timer and grinned. 

Ash smirked over at Misty as she started the timer. "You can stop it now." 

"What do you mean? We're not there yet. Don't try your luck Ash." Misty kept an eye on the timer, watching the numbers going up. She felt someone's hands on her cheeks and her head was lifted so as she was looking straight forward. 

"I said that you could stop it," Ash whispered into her ear as he grinned. In front of them was the city of Monosola. 

Feeling his breath in her ear made a shiver run up her spine. She slapped his hands away and spun around to face him. "Keep your hands off me Ketchum!" she yelled and walked away from them into the city. 

Ash sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Told you I knew where I was going," he grumbled and started walking. 

Brock came up and walked beside Ash and Pikachu. "Hey Ash, how'd you know where we were going?" 

Ash shrugged and looked straight ahead. "Gut feeling. And right now my gut is telling me to get to a Pokémon Center for some grub." He grinned and started running down the hill. 

Pikachu laughed and took chase after his trainer. 

"Hey Ash wait for me!" Brock called out and ran as fast as he could. _'How does he stay so damn fit?'_ Brock cursed as he stumbled while running. 

* * * 

Ash arrived at the gates of the city and stopped to catch his breath. He sat down on a bench and took his new, black cap off. He wiped his brow and pulled off his black fingerless gloves. 

Pikachu jumped up beside Ash and sat down. He wasn't as tired as Ash was and he grinned at Ash. 

Ash raised a brow and looked at Pikachu. "What are you grinning at?" 

"Pikachu pipika chu kachu pikachupi pika." Pikachu waved his arms around and then chuckled. 

"Ha ha, very funny. So what if I'm not a pokémon. I could stop your apple and ketchup supply you know." It was Ash's turn to grin. 

Pikachu's mocking laugher cut off and he looked at Ash with an 'You wouldn't!' look. 

"Don't try me pal," Ash scratched behind Pikachu's ear and smiled. 

Pikachu moaned happily and tilted his head to the side. 

"Ash!" 

Ash over at Brock who dropped down on the bench next to him, breathing heavily. He leaned his head back against the back of the bench. 

"Aww, getting old are ya Brock?" Ash smiled and sat back. 

Brock waved a hand and sat up. "So where's Misty?" 

"How should I know? She ran off on us." Ash crossed his arms and pouted. 

Brock laughed and stood up after catching his breath. "Come on. She's probably at the Pokémon Center." 

"Fine, I'm coming," Ash moaned as he got up. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder and they headed into the city. 

* * * 

Ash was leading the way and he seemed to know where he was going very well. This made Brock curious but he stayed quiet until the Pokémon Center came in to view. 

"Alright, you've been here before haven't you?" 

Ash stopped and turned around. "What are you talking about?" 

"First of all you knew where the city was and then you found the Pokémon Center with no problem. Spill it Ash." 

Ash shook his head and smiled. "No really, I'm just wandering around. It's just luck that we found the center. Come on, I'm hungry." Ash ran off again into the center. 

Brock followed and thought aloud, "Okay, something is up." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I did this story months ago but never sent it in. Hope you like it. If enough people like it I'll do the next part. So please R&R and tell me your views. Until next time, Slán! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	2. Part 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Mystery Thief   
By Ashla  
-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Note: Pokémon does not belong to me. Pokémon is copyrighted to Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc, etc.  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-Part Two- 

Ash hummed to himself as he went into the centre with Pikachu by his side. He halted and his deep brown eyes wandered around the room as the doors closed behind him. "Hmm, no Misty. Maybe she's eat-" He was cut off as his stomach let out a loud growl, causing a couple of people to glance at him as they passed. "-ing," he finished and chuckled. "Wouldn't be a bad idea, huh Pikachu?" 

Pikachu shook his head and smiled. "Pi, Pikapi." 

"Alright then, food it is." Ash turned around as Brock came in. "We're going to have something to eat." 

"What about Misty?" 

"She'll show up. You know her. Mood swings come and go more than Team Rocket." 

"I'm going to have another look around for her." 

Ash shrugged. "Suit yourself. Come on Pikachu." Ash and his pokémon headed towards the centre's restaurant. Brock watched his friend walk away with a curious expression on his face. 

"What-cha looking at?" came a voice behind Brock that made him jump slightly. He turned his head to the side and half smiled. 

"Oh hey Misty. We were wondering where you went." 

"Yeah, sure. I think Ash has other things on his mind," she muttered, shoving a thumb in the raven-haired trainer's direction. 

"Misty, can I ask you something?" Brock turned so he was fully facing her. "It's about Ash." 

Misty blushed slightly, but looked away in an attempt to hide it. "What about the runt?" 

Brock smiled. She was hopeless at hiding the fact that she was head-over-heels about Ash. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and went back to the topic at hand. "Have you noticed that he's acting rather... strangely lately?" 

Misty blinked her aquamarine eyes a few times before looking to Brock. "What do you mean?" 

"Follow me." He led her to the restaurant door and they looked in. "See Ash there?" He pointed Ash out in the line for food and Misty nodded. 

"Looks the same to me," she said. _'Fine assed,'_ she added in thought and suppressed a smile. 

Ash yawned and wiped his eyes. Pikachu looked up at his trainer with worried eyes but Ash smiled and petted the pokémon, saying something that his little spies couldn't hear. Brock looked down at Misty. 

"He's yawning all the time, like he's never had enough sleep." 

"So? Brock it's probably just some stress. He's been training hard for a few competitions now so yeah he's sleepy. I don't see what's the matter." She stood back and leaned against the wall beside the door. 

"I don't think so. I'm sure that he's up to something we don't know about." 

"Ohh yeah?" Misty cocked an eyebrow at her older friend. "Like what then?" 

"I don't know, but it's something." He moved away from the door before Ash turned around and saw him. "The way he knew the way here and to the Pokémon Centre was weird. He told us that he'd never been here before." 

"Alright, maybe he asked for directions while you weren't looking?" Misty sighed and rolled her eyes. "Brock, Ash is still the annoying little boy that has been bothering us for ages, so there's no need to worry, alright? You're just over reacting." 

"Maybe you're right." 

"You bet I'm right. Now let's get something to eat coz I'm starved." Misty pushed away from the wall and headed off to get something to eat. Brock watched her go in and head over to Ash. 

"I'm just being paranoid," Brock whispered to himself and smiled, going over to join his friends. 

* * * 

Ash belched loudly and sighed, rubbing his stomach. This gained a few chuckles from people around them and a few glares from others. 

Misty cringed and lowered her head. "Ash! That's revolting!" 

"Well sorry. Excuse me." Ash grinned and took a drink. "That was nice. I needed that." 

"Pikachu!" the small rodent agreed and smiled. 

_'Pig.'_ Misty shook her head. "I'll never get over how childish you act sometimes, Ketchum." She placed her fork down on her plate and wiped her mouth. 

"Ohh relax. It's not like I'm breaking any rules here." Ash rested his elbows on the back of the chair and pushed it back, balancing on the back two legs. 

"So what are we going to do now?" Brock asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the table. 

"I think I'm going to have a look around this place. I've heard from a few people that the stores here are supposed to be really good." Misty looked at the two guys. "What about you?" 

"There's a breeding centre around here. I'm going for a look," Brock said and turned to Ash. "What about you?" 

Ash stifled another yawn. "I think I'm going to head off to bed. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." 

"I wonder why," Misty grumbled and glared at him. 

Ash felt his cheeks heating up so, to save himself from some embarrassment and trouble, he quickly got up and picked Pikachu up. "Like I said, I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning or something." 

"But it's only 7:30," Brock told him and nodded to the clock on the far wall. 

"I'll get to sleep, and there's always T.V. to keep me company." He placed Pikachu on his shoulder. "Later." With that he turned on his heels and headed out to the main counter to get a room. 

"I still think he's hiding something," Brock said once Ash was out of earshot. 

"Ohh for crying out loud." Misty threw her hands up and then shook her head. "I'll believe you if you can get me more proof, okay? But as for now, I'm going to see if there are any good shops still open." She got up from her seat and pushed it in. 

"Ohh okay." Brock did likewise and brought the plates over to the counter. "How about we meet back around nine?" he asked as they reached the front door. 

"Half nine." 

"Alright. See ya then." They both parted their own ways, unaware of a shadow watching from above. 

* * * 

Misty stood over the counter and looked at all the items underneath the glass. "Ohh they are so beautiful!" she exclaimed as she looked over the jewels. 

"That they are, Miss. Can I help you?" a clerk asked as he came over to her. 

"Oh, no thanks. I'm just looking." She gave the jewellery another look over then turned to the clerk. "Actually, have you got anything to do with water pokémon?" 

"Of course. Over here." The clerk led her to a glass press containing more jewellery, all shaped in the form of some water pokémon or another. 

"Oh wow!" Misty's face was practically against the glass. "I wish I could have them all! Could I try some of them on?" 

"Yes you can. Which would you like?" 

"That one. The one of the Lapras," she pointed out a necklace and the clerk unlocked the glass case. 

Just then there was the sound of smashing glass behind them. Misty covered her head and cringed as small shards fell on her. 

"Hand over everything!" came a male voice behind them. Misty straightened up and turned around to see a man, clad in complete black with a hood covering his face, standing beside the broken window. He didn't look armed. 

"I'll call the police!" someone yelled and rushed to get to a phone. The man glared over and snapped his fingers. Misty yelped as a small yellow ball shot out from under the man's jacket and slammed into the person running to the phone. The person cried out but was suddenly silenced as their head slammed up against the wall. They fell to the ground, out cold. The blur never stopped moving and vanished back underneath the man's jacket. 

_'So he is armed, in a way,'_ Misty thought and glared at him. 

"Now, hand over everything before someone else gets hurt." His voice was deep and cold. The clerk nodded and started pushing everything into a bag with shaky hands. 

"Press the button under the counter," the clerk whispered to Misty as he passed her. She inwardly nodded and looked at the man. He was preoccupied watching the clerk at the other side of the small shop so she took this chance to move towards the counter. 

_'Just a little more.'_ Her fingers moved under the rim and searched around for the button. _'Where is the damn thing?!'_ Her fingers touched something cold and she was just about to press it when her arm was pulled up behind her back. She gasped and shut her eyes tight. 

"Now, now," the man whispered into her ear, "Trying to be heroic are we?" 

"Jerk," Misty hissed through her teeth and glared over her shoulder at him. She still couldn't see what his face was like. 

"Now you've gone and hurt my feelings, and I don't like that." 

She whimpered as a cold blade was pressed against her neck. She shut her eyes and took deep breaths. It hurt when she swallowed as the blade was right up against the skin. 

"Hurry it up!" he snapped at the clerk who had stopped when Misty was caught. He jumped and quickly tossed the last of the jewels into the bag. "Better." He tossed Misty to the side and she slammed into a table. He stalked over and snatched the bag. He was about to say something when a loud alarm was set off. He spun around to see Misty grinning at him from the counter, her fingers pressed firmly on the button. He cursed angrily and ran out the door. 

"We can't let him get away!" the clerk cried out. 

"Ohh he won't," Misty told him as she took chase. Once outside the shop she pulled out a pokéball and released the pokémon inside. "Go Starmie!" The purple starfish pokémon appeared. "Tackle that guy!" she commanded, pointing at the retreating thief. The pokémon complied and shot forward. 

The man looked over his shoulder and cursed again. "Go!" was all he yelled and the yellow blur appeared again, zipping forward at Starmie with amazing speed. 

"Starmie look out!" Misty yelled but she was too late. The blur hit Starmie and sent it back. Misty ran forward and grabbed her pokémon before it hit the ground. "Oh Starmie are you alright?" She smiled as it nodded. Frowning, she looked up to see the man and the blur vanish around a corner. "Who was that?" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Oh my god! What is this? An update? ^^; Heehee. I can't believe I actually did a second part to this! Took me long enough, no? I know it wasn't the best ever but I'm just getting started ^^ I've missed pokémon fics so much! I've been working on a Beyblade fic, 'Halloween Horrors', which is now down, and I've been stuck with a writers' block for SO long! Please review if ya read! More to come when I get around to it. Laters!   
Slán slán! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


End file.
